


Hope

by LilyBlue5 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), skyeward - Fandom
Genre: Accidently pregnant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilyBlue5
Summary: Set sometime after season 1. Skye finds out she's pregnant, with the traitors baby. How will she cope? Can she do it? I suck at summaries…so…yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

I had pent up my emotions all day, saving them, the way I was taught to. I knew that freaking out before wouldn't help, now, I couldn't help it. Everything hit me at once. Sadness, fear, happiness, everything I had pushed down was quickly finding it's way to the surface.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, my hands trembled, but I was still smiling. The thoughts that were currently running through my head were inevitable.

“ _how could I do it?"_

_"Could I do it?"_

_"Do I even want to?"_

I really felt like at that moment, I didn't know anything, nothing at all. I had always thought that if this ever happened, which I wasn't even sure it could, I would be ready. But, truthfully, I was nowhere near ready.

A ringing pierced my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, breathing slowly. My hands still trembling, I picked up the pink stick, my heart thudding loud, I turned it over.

_Two lines_

_Two lines_

_Two pink lines_

That was all I could think, two pink lines. I felt my heart speed up, my palms started sweating. I could barely keep it together, I was about to break. To have a breakdown. I was terrified. I breathed, in and out as I sat on the closed toilet seat. I started sobbing, knowing full well people could hear me.

I heard someone knock on the door, clearly they must've heard me. I stopped crying, sniffling, I opened the door. Jemma stood in front of me, a worried look on her face. She took in my state. My facial expression, my tear stained eyes, and then the thing that was still in my hand.

“Skye…” she said, trailing off. She came towards me, and embraced me in a hug. I sobbed into her hug, staining her blue shirt. She pulled away from me, looking into my eyes, she rubbed away a tear that was slowly falling down my cheek.

“Come on,” she said, reaching her hand out. I took it, following her closely. We walked out of the bathroom and on we went.

She had pulled me through the mess of people, who all had worry looks on their faces as they saw mine. Jemma dragged me into the lab, telling me to sit on a cot. I did as she said, knowing full well where this was going. I didn't mind, might as well get it done now. Right?

She walked over to me, dragging a monitor behind her. She set it up, making sure everything was in order. She squirted a clear gel on my stomach, I yelped as it hit my body, the coldness making me shiver.

She moved the white wand along my stomach, moving the gel with it. She smiled brightly as she stopped at a certain spot. She kept the wand on my stomach, moving the screen more towards me. I moved my head towards it, I felt my heart melt as I saw the small figure on the screen. She typed something on the computer, freezing the picture so she could remove the wand. She walked away, cleaning off the wand and taking her latex gloves off.

My eyes never left the screen, until Jemma came back over, handing me a towel. I used it to wiped off the gel, quietly waiting for her to talk. I finished, pulling my shirt down and sitting up.

“You're about four to five weeks,” she said, typing something else in the keyboard. I nodded my head, slowly getting off the bed.

“Want a picture?” She asked me and I turned my head to look at her. Really? A picture? The thought made me smile, widely.

“Yeah. Please.” I said as I walked over to the wall and leaned against it. “Jemma?” I asked and she turned around to me. “Please, don't tell anybody,” I pleaded. She nodded at me as the machine made a noise.

She turned around, towards the machine. It printed the picture, and she pulled it out of the printer. She walked over to me, handing me the black and white picture.

“I know it's not my place, but I think you should tell him.” She said, gently.

“I don't think I can do that,” I whispered to her. Understanding, she took my hand and led me out of the lab. We walked into the living room -or whatever it was- and sat down on the couch.

“Skye, I will respect whatever you decide to do, ok?” She said to me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I'm keeping it.” I said blankly, leaving her a bit stunned. She nodded, though as she got up from the couch, leaving me alone, grasping onto the black and white picture. I sighed as a tear fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it away as I clutched to the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my new story!!
> 
> -Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens…just wait. There are some things that need explaining, so, Fitz and Simmons survived being dropped into the ocean and Fitz didn't get hurt. And Jemma never went undercover. Skye is still skye(obviously). Ward will come in later, but he's still in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Let me know if I miss anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for this story or wanted to help me co-write.

I was laying on my bed, curled up into a ball, clutching the picture. I was silently sobbing into my pillow, trying to be as quiet as possible. I heard a pounding on my door, I sat up, sniffled, and hollered for them to come in.

"Hey," Came a soft voice as the door was opened. I smiled as I saw Jemma enter my room.

"Hi. Whats up?" I asked as I flicked away a tear from my face.

She smiled wide at me, showing her white teeth. "Coulson needs to see you." I nodded my head as I placed the picture on my bed and sat up. I walked out the door with Jemma trailing along beside me.

\---

"Coulson?" I asked as I walked into his office. He raised his head, his face suddenly making a worried look. 

"Skye, what's wrong?" He asked me, getting up from his seat. I smiled at him, and his concern.

"Nothing. I'm ok." I said as I swallowed a big lump in my throat. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion before he continued,

"Eric Lee," he said as a image in front of us appeared on the big screen. "Pronounced dead six weeks ago. But, yesterday someone used his ID to access classified information. So…"

"So, he's either not dead, or someone used his ID." I finished for him. He noddded at me and smiled.

"And, if he's not dead, then he's Hydra." I nodded at him as he pulled up another report on the screen. "Simmons found the time stamp from when he -or whoever- logged in to when they logged out." 

I huffed as he dismissed me, I walked out of the room and to the lab.

\---

"Skye!" Came a cheery, British voice. I smiled as I saw Fitz running towards me. He had a bunch of papers in his hand, alongside with my tablet.

"Hey, Fitz." I said as I took the tablet from his hands. I opened it and started. I sat down at a desk, trying to get as comfy as possible.

 

* * *

 

"Skye, you're with me." He said as he grabbed a gun off the shelf. I nodded at him as he continued bellowing orders. I grabbed a gun and strapped it to my belt. We walked into the terminal, stepping onto the plane. I sat down, strapped myself in and took deep breaths.

\---

I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up as we walked into the room. My gun pointed out in front of me and my flashlight in the other hand. 

The information I had found regarding Mr. Lee was impeccable. He had been apparently hiding out in this abandoned storage unit. 

The lights turned on and we all swung our bodies around to the sound of clapping. "Well, took you guys long enough." The man said as he walked towards us. I could feel my heartbeat louder in my chest as he came right towards me. "Aren't you pretty," he whispered and I cringed. 

"Lee," I said to him, coming right in his face. He backed away at the mention of his name.

"Let me guess, S.H.E.I.L.D.? Thought you guys fell apart, or, at least the people that were still loyal." He said snickering. I rolled my eyes at him, raising my gun even higher.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a remote with a red button on it. He presse it, looking smug. "If I were you, I would run." He added as the lights when out. 

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, I wasn't sure if it was Coulson or May. But instead of pulling me away, they grabbed my wrist, twisting it in every direction. I was thrust to the ground, my gun slid across the room along with my flashlight. I felt them lean down next to me.

I felt the knife being plunged into my hip. I screamed as the pain overtook me and claimed me. All I could see was the black figure walking away. I felt myself falling into a deeper sleep, and eventually it took hold of me, pulling me in completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh…cliffhanger! My favorite! So, like I said, I would love to hear anyone's ideas and if you want to co-write with me, I would love that! What did you guys thing if this chapter?
> 
> -Lily


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple different POV today! So enjoy a long chapter…I hope. ;)  
> P.S. I promise I will get better day summarie. ;p

**Coulson's POV:**

The screaming ringed through my ears, making me cringe. The lights flickered on and I panicky looked around the room. 

_Skye_

_Skye_

SKye. Skye on the floor. Skye on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. 

May looked over to me, wide eyed and panicked. "Coulson?" I heard someone say from the comms. 

"Simmons." I said as I ran over to Skye, following May as I did. "Skye…she's?" I said, croutching down to her body. 

"We- we all heard it -the screams. What's going on?" 

"Skye has a knife in her hip!" I yelled, startling May and Jemma.

"Goddammit Skye. Ok, Coulson, you need to listen to me very, very carefully." She said into the earpiece.

"Ok, just tell us what to do," May said into her own earpiece.

"Is her blood coming out fast or slow?" She said in a doctorate tone. 

"Fast," May said, investigating the wound as closely as possible.

"Ok," she sighed. "Does the blood look like it's clotting?" 

"No." May replied.

"You have to remove the knife." She said. My heart sunk, and for a minute I thought she was really dead. That was until I saw her open her eyes, just the littlest bit, and close them again. 

"Jemma, is there a certain way-"

"Got it," May said, holding the bloody knife in her hand.

"Never mind, Jemma." 

Mack, Fitz and Jemma came running in.

Me and Mack hurriedly ran Skye out to the car, May and Jemma running behind us.

"Don't die," I said to her in a demanding voice.

* * *

**Jemmas P.O.V.**

I heard the bloodcurdling scream come through the comms. I yelped and my body went into panic. 

"Coulson?" No answer.

"Coulson!" No answer. Line went dead. 

"Coulson!" I yelled once more. This time, he answered.

"Simmons!" He yelled. "Skye…She's?" He sounded perplexed and terrified.

"We- we all heard it -the screams. What's going on?" I asked him loudly. 

"Skye has a knife in her hip!" He yelled, I yelped in surprise at his outburst. I felt my heart drop and my stomach twist. 

"Goddammit Skye. Ok, Coulson, you needn't to listen to me very, vert carefully." I said, almost yelling.

"Ok, just tell us what to do." May said, finally coming in on the line. 

"Is her blood coming out fast or slow?" I said, going into doctor mode. 

"Fast," May said.

"Ok."I sighed. "Does the blood look like its clotting?" 

"No." May replied.

"You have to remove the knife." I said, trying to call my nerves.

"Jemma, is there a certain way-"

"Got it!" May said, cutting him off. 

"Never mind!" Coulson said. I stifled a little laugh. 

I jumped out of the car, along with Fitz and Mack. We ran inside, to find Skye, lying on the floor. Coulson and May huddled around her. 

I helped Coulson and Mack lift her up, holding her hand as we walked back outside. We gently placed her in the back, and I let go of her hand, walking away. 

Before I could walk away, I heard Coulson whisper, "Don't die." I smiled slightly as I hopped into the car. 

* * *

 

**Skye's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, slightly, to see Coulson and May standing above me. They had worried looks on their faces, but I quickly closed my eyes again.

\---

I opened my eyes to all black. I felt a hand in mine, looking over I saw Jemma, running along side me. I looked up, and saw Coulson at my head, carrying my shoulders. 

They placed me in the back, ever so slightly. Coulson got in next to me and whispered, "Don't die." 

I was pulled back under, slowly closing my eyes and letting the darkness surround me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think what's going to happen is I will post every other day. Let me know what you thought of this one! It felt long.
> 
> -Lily


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at summaries, so yeah. But, Skye gets yelled at today for her recklessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! Hope you like the new chapter! That's all I have to say…;)

_"Please, please…" I begged as he pulled out the gun. He snickered at my begs, pressing the gun to my heart. He cocked the gun, readying to aim. I felt my pulse speed up, my hands sweat, and my body shivered. He laughed cynically._

_He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Next time, think twice."_

_Boom-_

I sat up, trying to catch my breath. Jemma came rushing towards me, a stethoscope around her neck. 

She pushed me back down on the bed, turning to doctor Jemma mode. She smiled at me as she pressed the medal to my front then back. 

I calmed down quickly, breathing normally and not panicked. Then, it hit me. The beeping started. I could feel my heart rate rising as I panicked. 

"Hey, relax," she whispered as she pushed me back down. I couldn't breathe, I started hyperventilating.

"The baby's fine," she said in a whisper. My hear rate quickly dropped and my breathing evened. I calmed down, placing a hand protectively over my stomach.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her. She smiled gentle at me as she picked up a glass of water. 

"Just a day," she said, handing me the water. I sighed as I took small sips. 

"I didn't miss much? What about Lee?" I asked her worriedly.

"Coulson and May are in the interrogation room with him right now." She said to me, calming my nerves.

"Jemma, did you tell them about…you know?" She paused what she was doing, making a straight line with her mouth.

"Technically, I didn't tell anyone…" I sighed as I finished off the glass of water. "Fitz found the picture in your room, so," she said in a mischievous way.

"Only Fitz knows, right?"

She laughed nervously. "Um, no. Fitz is the only one who knows who the father is. Coulson doesn't want to face the facts."

"Coulson knows! What the hell." I said, groaning in frustration.

"When you were unconscious, you seized once and I had to check on the baby. He wouldn't leave, so I ended up telling him." She said, trying to hide her small smile.

I heard the lab doors hiss open and in walked Coulson. He smiled as he saw me up, and he walked over to me.

With his smile still plastered on, he yelled, "What the hell were you thinking?" 

I cringed at his loud voice, "I assume you're asking me about 'not telling anyone' Part"

He nodded, "Your damn right. And  having sex with Ward." He added.

"I'm sorry?" I said, trying to avoid making eye contact. 

"Look at me," he said and I raised my head to look at him. "As long as you're ok." He added. I smiled at him, placing a hand over my stomach. 

"May got information off Lee. I'm going down to  **Vault D** to ask Ward some questions, unless you feel up to it?" I nodded my head no and he left.

"Hey, it will be alright," Jemma said as she placed a hand on my arm. I nodded and laid back.

"I'm pretty sure Coulson knows who the father is. He's not stupid." I said as I put my arms behind my head. 

"I guess he does know." She said as she continued her paperwork.

* * *

 

I was laying in bed, curled up under the blanket, reading a book. Jemma had told me I could go back to my room, I just had to make sure I didn't do to much. 

I moved my body slightly left, looking for the picture. I knew exactly where I left it on the bed, but it wasn't- Fitz.

Of course Fitz still had the picture. Ugh, now I had to go get it back. 

I limped out of bed and walked out of my room. I walked down the hall to Fitz' room and I knocked. He opened the door, not expecting to see me, clearly.

"Skye," he said bluntly, inviting me into his room, hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if you still had the picture." I said, my eyes wandering around his room.

He sighed as he walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled the picture out. I reached my hand out to his and he slowly put his hand out to mine. 

As I was about to take it from his hand, he pulled away from me. I gasped at his behavior.

"Why" He asked me, placing the picture back down.

"What?" I asked him, knowing full well where he was going.

"Why? I just don't understand." He said pointing to my abdomen. "And you decided to keep it?"

I sighed as I buried my face in my hand. "Fitz."

"He's a traitor, Skye!" He yelled at me. A pain formed in my stomach and I quickly sat down. Fitz quickly noticed my discomfort and sat right next to me. "Skye, what's wrong?"

"It's just a pain in my stomach, it will probably pass," I said as I got up from the bed. 

Fitz grabbed my wrist, "Skye, you are bleeding." 

"What?" I ask as I slowly turn around and see blood on the back of my pants. I suddenly feel lightheaded, and I can barely hold myself up. My knees give in and I fall back, but Fitz quickly reacts and catches me. 

Black surrounds my vision as Fitz carries me out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this ending, I'm really proud of it. And, who thought Fitz was being a gigantic ass? Cause I did, but he's still Fitz with a heart of gold, so he noticed his friends demeanor.
> 
> -Lily


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be in skyes POV, cause why not? Still suck at summaries, so… ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for any of the characters, I would happily listen! And, who would read a Fitzsimmions fic if I wrote one?

**Skye's POV:**

"Fitz…" I mumbled as I fell back into the dark. I could feel him walking quickly, my body jostling back and fourth.

I heard the doors hiss and in came Jemmas voice, "What-" she stopped quickly, examining me. 

"She's bleeding!" I heard Fits yell as he ran me over to a cot. He placed me down gently and I curled up, clutching my stomach. 

Jemma ran over to me, a worried look swept over her face. She moved my body slightly and the pain escalated as she did.

"Jemma…What's going on?" I asked her as I looked over to Fitz. He was just standing there, staring.

"Skye, just try to relax. Fitz, go get the ultrasound machine!" She yelled as she pulled a chair to the end of the bed. 

"What am I suppose to do?" Fitz asked as he pushed the monitor to the right side of the bed.

"I need you to do it." She said, demandingly.

He gulped and nodded. Fitz moved me, slightly, and squirted the gel on my abdomen. He moved the wand around, constantly asking Simmons for help. 

"Ok. Stop there." She said to him. He stopped moving the wand and froze the picture. "Ok. Skye, you're not miscarrying. In fact, I think the bleeding has stopped." She said to me. 

I curled back up into a ball, trying to get warm. Jemma handed me some clean clothes and I went to change. As I entered the bathroom, I could hear voices, they were talking. I pressed my ear up against the door, listening to them.

"How did this happen?" Jemma asked him. "Where did you find her?" She added.

It was silent for a second, he was ignoring her and- "I yelled at her." He said quickly. "I was being a total ass."

_"Yeah, I agree." I thought to myself._

"I questioned her for keeping it." He said. Jemma gasped at him. 

"Why? I- I don't understand." She said in shock. I quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom. They both looked towards me as I walked towards the cot.

"Do I have to stay here?" I asked as I layer down. 

Jemma sighed as she looked at her clipboard. "I just want to monitore you and make sure everything is all good." I nodded as she walked towards the doors with Fits.

She whispered to him, but I was able to make it out. "Why?" She asked him.

He sighed at her. "The mans a traitor!" He yelled. They both looked at me and I looked away from them. 

Jemma walked back over to me after Fitz left. "So, I assume you listened in on us." I nodded my head guiltily. 

"I- I don't blame him, kinda." I said, and Jemma looked at me suspiciously. "I mean, I- I have no idea what I'm going to do. I already love my kid, so much. But, they will never know their dad." Jemma walked over to me and embraced me in a huge hug.

"Maybe- Maybe one day your kid will know their dad." She said, making me smile big. "But, what do I know? No matter what, I will always be here. And, your gonna be a rockin' mother." I laughed through the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"And you'll be a rocking Aunt." I said as she sat down on the bed. We talked for hours, before I finally fell asleep.

I dreamed of Ward. I dreamed of that night. His beautiful brown eyes, his unstyled hair, his short beard. Just him. And me. Together. I will never stop wanting that, but for right now, it's on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? I really liked it, tbh. Fitz and Jemma are fighting, ooh. Kudos! See ya later!
> 
> -Lily


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mother's Day in the story! I know, kinda not important, but it kinda is. And Skye is technically a mom, so…enjoy!!! ;)

" _Mommy?" A little girl asked, snapping Skye out of her thoughts. Skye turned around in her chair, smiling at the little girl in front of her._

" _What's up, baby?" Skye asked, putting her arms out for the girl. She hopped up onto her mothers lap, holding a card in her hand. "What's that?" Skye asked her daughter, inspecting the envelope._

_The little girl wickedly smiled at her mother as she's opened her mouth, "This is for you. Aunt Jemma and uncle Fitz helped me make it."_

_Skye smiled at her daughter, teasing with her lip. "Do you know what to today is?" She asked her daughter, taking th_ e _envelope from her hands._

_"Yeah. It's Mother's Day!" She yelled cheerfully. Skye chuckled as she opened the card and was met by silly drawings._

_"It's beautiful! Thanks baby." Skye said as she set the card down and embraced her daughter in a tight hug._

_"Mommy?" The little girl asked as she got off the chair. "What do we do for Father's Day?" She asked her mom. Skyes eyes widened in horror and she cleared her throat._

_Honestly, Skye knew this day would come. Her daughter is very intuitive, just like her father. For a four year old, the only thing Skye was worried about was when Fitz managed to beat her daughter in chess(which he usually couldn't_ ).

" _You mean because you don't have a dad?" Skye asked her daughter, keeping all of her attention on her daughter._

_"No. I have a dad, I know that. Just, will I ever meet him?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe when you're older." Skye said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Wanna hear another story?" Skye asked her daughter as she nodded quickly._

_"Well, which one?"_

_The_ _little girl thought for a second, tapping her head. "How bout, Robot?"_

_Skye nodded as she started, "You know how robots have no feelings?" The little girl nodded. "Well, your dad didn't have many feeling at first."_

_"Like a robot." The little girl said, chuckling into her mothers neck._

_"Yeah. Exactly like a robot." Skye said as she's tickled her daughters stomach. "Remember the one about how he saved Aunt Jemma?" Skye asked her daughter and she nodded._

_"She was infected by something alien…"_

* * *

**Skye's POV:**

Skye awoke to a blaring alarm, awaking her from her rather pleasant dream. "Coming!" Skye yelled as she sat up and walked over to the door. "Jemma?" Skye asked as she opened the door.

"Its your first Mother's Day!" She chirped. I groaned as I walked back over to the bed and looked at the alarm, still blaring.

"It is seven-thirty, Jemma. Seven-thirty." I said as I curled up under the comforter. "Aren't you supposed to let me sleep in?" I asked her, poking my head out from under.

"I was thinking, as a gift for Mother's Day, you would want another sonogram. Am I wrong?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I smirked at her, teasing my bottom lip, "Ok, lets go!" I said loudly.

As we were about to enter the lab doors, I stopped. "Is Fitz in there?" I asked, taking big, deep breaths.

"Uh, no. No one else is up."

"Ok, lets go." I said as I entered the lab.

I laid down on the cot, pulling my pajama shirt halfway up. Jemma walked over to me, all the machine with were already set up. She squirted the gel on me, making me yelp. She moved the wand around and around on my stomach, her face lit up as she stopped.

"Well, three weeks later and the baby looks good." She said as she handed me a towel. I sighed into my hands, making her look at me with raised eyebrows.

"I was just a little worried." I said, wiping off the gel and pulling my shirt down. "How far along am I?"

"Um, about 7 weeks now. Everything looks good, so just dont do anything stupid, ok?" She asked me and I nodded quickly, taking the picture from her.

"Should- should I tell Ward?" I blurted out.

"What?" She asked me in shock.

"Well, you know…I had a dream, and I can remember it vividly. I was with my daughter, it was Mother's Day, and she gave me a card. And then, you know, she asked about her dad. She had no idea about him or who he was. Except, I told her a few good stories."

Jemmas let out a chuckle as she pushed the monitor away. "What kind of story's?" She asked me. I smirked a little, thinking about it.

"How he go his nickname, Robot. And -now, this is my favorite- how he saved your life." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Skye…if it were me, I would tell him. He may be an evil bastard, but, it's his kid." She said, sitting on the cot.

"Yeah, it's just…well, you know." Jemma nodded at me as she gave me a medicine bottle. "What's this?" I asked her as I inspected the bottle.

"Prenatal vitamins. You should have started them awhile ago, but…" she said, trailing off as I understood her reasoning.

"Ok. Thanks Jemma," I said as I got off the cot af walked out of the lab.

* * *

 

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I clutched the picture to my chest.

"Hey." Someone said to me, making me jump. I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see Jemma, not May. I sniffled as I sat up and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Happy Mother's Day." She said, sitting next to me. I raised my eyebrows in shock. "I know everything." She said to me. I smirked through my tears, looking her in the eyes.

"Hmm, not everything." I said to her.

"Skye," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Tell him."

"What?" I asked her, gripping the bedsheets.

"Go. Go tell Ward. You'll thank yourself later." I nodded at her as she got off the bed and walked out the door.

May's right. I have to tell Ward. If not for me, then for my kid. I have no idea how this will work out, but…I'll figure it out, for my child.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's kinda hard to write May, so, I did my best. And who liked the dream scene? It came out better than I thought! Let me know what u thought! Should Skye tell Ward about the baby? Or not? Let me know ur opinion!
> 
> -Lily


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tells Ward! Hehe. Next chapter is finally going to be Wards POV!!! Finally, I know.

**Skye's POV:**

I had the tablet in my hand, clutching it close to my chest, my trembling hand on the doorknob, and my eyes full of fear.

I turned the nob and swung open the door. "You'll be fine." Jemma said to me as she walked into the room.

I stood there, on the other side of the door, protesting, hesitating to enter. How could she do it so easily? So willingly? I could barley breath, and she could enter?

"Jemma, I can't. I can barely breath." I said as I backed away from the doorframe.

She sighed, walking out of the room and wrapping her arms around me. "You will be fine. And you already said you would, so no backing out. Ok?" She asked me and I nodded.

I took in a deep breath and I stepped into the small room. It was dark, small, and unwelcoming. "You don't have to be here." I said, turning to face Simmons. She nodded and closed the door.

I walked step by step down the stairs, taking continuous deep breaths. I reached the floor and was met by a silver, metallic wall. I pulled the tablet away from my chest and hit a button using my trembling hand.

The metal wall disappeared and revealed him. He stood there, like he was waiting for me. He stood straight with his arms at his side. His hair was undone, messy and greasy. He had a beard. My eyes wandered everywhere, his wrists.

His wrists caught my attention. They were scarred, three lines on each side. He tried to…and no one told me? Had he done anything else like this?

"Skye," He said in disbelief, a smile plastered on his face. I felt the bile rise in my throat at the sound of him saying my name.

"Ward." I said, trying to show no emotion towards him.

"You're here." I nodded as I sat down in the metal chair. "Do you need information?" He asked me.

"Uh, no. Just, uh, wanted to talk." I said as I got back up and walked towards him. My nose hit the invisible barrier and I jumped back a lot little, my eyes landing back at his wrists.

"Ok. What's up?" He asked me, holding his hands together behind him.

I took in a deep breath, looking at my surroundings as I did. If I tell Ward, how are things going to work? My kid will visit their dad every other day, in this tiny room? They would never get to experience a hug, a kiss to the forehead. They will never be held by their dad. That just wasn't fair.

"I hate you. I hate you, so much!" I yelled and his smile fell. "Correction, I despise you. And I can't believe this is happening. I mean, haven't I been screwed over enough?" I asked, yelling at him even louder.

"What's going on?" He asked me, raising his hands up.

I reached into my pants pocket, pulling out the picture. I held it up to him and his eyes went wide. "That the latest one. About a week ago. On Mother's Day." I said, pulling the picture away from his face, startling him.

"That- that's mine?" He asked, pointing towards the picture. I nodded as I placed the picture and the tablet on the chair. "Why are you telling me?" He asked me, making my eyes fill back with fear and horror.

"Because, I would be a monster if I didn't try to give my kid a father. And trust me, I know exactly what a monster is. I've learned from the best." I said, walks by toward the chair and picking up my things. I walked towards the stairs, looking away from him. I was about to press the button, when he spoke,

"Skye, what are you going to do?" He asked me.

I sighed and turned towards him, "I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to teach my kid to be good, and to fight for the right side. It just depends on what Coulson thinks in the next 7-8 months."

"How far along are you?" He asked me.

"8 weeks." I said as I turned to back to the stair and pressed the button on the tablet. I turned to where Ward was, only to be met by a white and metallic wall. I sighed as I reached the top and opened the door.

Jemma smiled at me brightly as she saw me walk out the room. "Are you okay?" She asked me, walking along side me.

I put my head in my hands, leaning up against the wall and sighing. "That was a lot harder that I thought." I said. Jemma leaned up against the wall next to me and sighed.

"How did he take it?" She asked me, sniffling.

"I- I honestly don't know. And I don't care," I said as I pushed myself off the wall and started slowly down the hallway.

"It'll be alright, ok?" She asked me, smiling big and wide. I nodded, cracking a small smile. "Ok, good. Now, Coulson asked for your help. Of course, you can only help here." She said, pushing me lightly towards his office.

"Right. Because I was benched from action. Ugh!" I yelled as I raised my hands in frustration.

"Just go."

I nodded as I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. "Hey Coulson." I said, walking towards him.

"Did you?" He asked me, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. Then, we can get to the mission thing." He said, clearing his throat as he pushed a button on his computer and an image appeared on the screen.

Mack, May, Jemma, and Fitz entered the room just as he started talking.

Things may have fallen apart, but I knew I would always have these people. They were my family. And I loved them. No matter what.

"Ok. What are you all standing here for? Go!" Coulson yelled and we all scrambled out.

Like I said, I loved my family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? I liked it. And Skye sneaked in a couple burns if you ask me(okay, only one burn). I wonder what will happen with them? I'm just kidding, I know, im the author. Haha.
> 
> -Lily


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wards POV!! Finally. Bret is so cute, he's like my celebrity crush, and I love him. And Ward. Ward was so fun to write. Ok…fangirl moment over, now onto the story…

**Ward's POV:**

I flopped onto the bed -excuse me, the rock- placing my head in my hands. I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down.

_Was this for real?_

Was she actually…?

I- I just don't understand how this happened. That's a lie, I know how this happened, but still, how?

Skye is pregnant. With my kid. Skye. Oh god.

"Skye is pregnant with my kid," I mumbled out. "Oh jeez." I said as I laid down on the bed.

Black surrounded my vision as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Dad!" A little girl yelled. He squatted down and reached his arms out. The little girl came running, jumping into his arms, knocking him down._

" _Whoa," he said, sitting up, clutching his daughter close. "What's up?" He asked as she stood up._

" _Look!" She cheered, handing over a picture. "Mom said it's me."_

_He chuckled as he took the picture from her. "Yeah. It's you." He said, recalling the memory. "When you were in Mommy's stomach." He said, recalling the memories._

_"How did I get there?" She asked, catching Ward off guard._

_He chocked before saying, "I don't know. But, mom can tell you," he smirked. She smiled wickedly, running out of the room._

_\---_

_"Really? Really Ward?" Skye asked as she entered their bedroom._

_"What?" He asked innocently, smiling innocently._

_She smiled wide at him, "Telling our daughter to ask me how she ended up in me?"_

_"I didn't want to have that talk. No thanks," he said gett_ ing up and walking over to her. _She placed her arms around his neck, grasping them together. "She asleep?" He asked as he started kissing her neck._

_Skye nodded slightly as she moaned loudly. "Good." He said, pulling her shirt down, exposing her shoulder, and kissing it._

_"Bed," she whispered and he pulled her over to their queen sized bed. Skye plopped onto the bed, lying down as Ward crawled on top of her. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer._

_"Love you," Ward whispered._

_Skye smiled brightly, looking into his eyes, "Love you too."_

* * *

 

  
**Wards POV:**

"Ward! Ward!" Someon yelled, jostling me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes, only to be met by _him_.

"Garrett," I whispered groggily as I sat up. "You're dead. You can't be here. I'm dreaming." I said, standing up.

"Nope. I'm as real as can be. Well, as real as I can be in your head."

I stared at him, he looked crazier than ever, insane. "Go away!" I yelled.

He scoffed at me, "I can't. I'm in your head. And so is that girly." He said, referring to Skye. "Do you actually believe her?"

"She has no reason to lie. None at all." I said, frowning.

"And what? Now you're dreaming of her! Get it out of your head, Grant!" He yelled.

"Go away," I said quietly. He pushed his hand onto his ear, inferring he couldn't hear.

"Go away," I said louder. He did it again, this time, he walked closer to me.

"Go away!" I yelled, closing my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone. I sighed as I fell back into the bed. I chuckled a little, covering my face with my hands.

"I'm so glad you're dead," I whispered, closing my eyes again and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ward saw Garrett? So like, hallucinations? Hmm…yeah. "I'm so glad you're dead." Haha, it kills me. I feel like that's something Ward would say. 
> 
> P.S. Brett is still so cute, and I love him. Let me know what you guy think of this chapter!!
> 
> -Lily


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just let my friends be alive, please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Don't fret, I never left.

**Skye's POV:**

Ward slipped his hand into mine, pulling me along with him. I picked up my speed to match his, we ran close together down the hall.

"We need to get you out of here!" He yelled, stopping and looking around us. I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"A little to late for that," I said, noticing our hands were still intertwined. I pulled my hand away as I heard footsteps coming around the corner and I raised my gun.

Fitz came running around the corner, he jumped back when he realized I had my gun raised. He raised his hands in surrender and yelped out, "Don't shoot."

I lowered my gun as I only opened my mouth, "Jemma?" He shook his head no.

"Coulson?" Ward intersected, taking a step forward and standing in front of me. Fitz shook his head once more, placing his hands on his hips.

"May?" Once again, Fitz nodded his head no.

I leaned up against the wall, sighing, I placed a hand on my stomach. Ward leaned next to me, rubbing his hands up and down his face. "I miss this." He said, turning to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Ok, not the running for our lives part. The, team part."

I breathed in once more, pushing myself off the wall. "Fitz." I said, coldly and ignoring his glance. "What the hell is gong on?" I asked. He shrugged at me, looking at grant.

"Skye." He said, narrowing his eyes at grant and then looking back at me.

I laughed awkwardly, looking at grant. "Long story. But no time to reminisce. We need to find the others and get the hell out of here." I yelled, startling both of the men -boys- in front of me.

Thats when we heard loud pounding coming from behind us. We turned around, coming face to face with them. I looked behind me, seeing a clear escape. I grabbed both Fitz and Ward, pulling them with me.

A bunch of them rounded the corner just as I reached it, making me jump back. I looked back again, seeing all the guys surrounding us on the other side.

We were trapped. And probably going to die. But, what else was new?

**10 hours earlier:**

"Skye," Coulson said, walking towards me. "Come on. You're coming with us."

I looked at him with wide eyes, my hands started to shake. "Really? A mission?" I asked, tucking away my busy work and running over to him.

He chuckled a little, crossing his arms in front of me. "Yep. Just…" He trailed off, thinking of the right words. "Don't do anything that might get you killed. Okay?"

I nodded my head quickly, and in response Coulson did the same before walking away.

I hopped onto zephyr one, a gun in one hand and my tablet in the other.

\---

"Skye," Coulson said, pointing to me. I pulled up an image on the computer and moved away so they could see.

"Alex Dawson. A hired assassin, he's been taking out our S.H.I.E.L.D operatives in Europe."

"How many has he taken out so far?" May asked, clocking her gun, placing it in her holster.

"13 people so far. And…uh, he's used abnormal abilities," I said, turning back to Coulson who eyed May and then looked back to me. I smiled at him, turning back to the computer.

"Skye, you're coming." Coulson shouted as he opened the hanger door. I felt my eyes widen and my pulse started racing.

"Uh…wha- ok," I said, cheering up quickly and jumping out of my seat. I grabbed a gun, threw a vest on and ran towards the exit. "Let's roll."

We started on our way toward the town of Amsterdam.

\---

"Skye?" Coulson asked, placing a hand on his gun and moving his head at me.

"Just ahead," I replied, pointing a finger at the Motel that was ahead of us. I followed behind May as we reached the entrance. Coulson looked to me, his eyes furrowing from me to the lock.

I overrided the lock, making it budge open. Coulson pulled it off the door and threw it to the ground. He looked back at me, "Stay here."

I opened my mouth in shock and looked him in the eyes. "Uh. No." I said, placing a hand on my gun. "I'm going in."

"I'm not fighting you over this. End of discussion," Coulson said in a demanding and dark voice. "Tripp, watch her." Coulson added, walking through the door, may following behind him.

"Unbelievable," I huffed out. Tripp walked over to me and rolled his eyes. "What?" I laughed out.

"You're unbelievable."

I narrowed my eyes at him, placing my hands on my hips. "Skye, there's only so much you can do." He said, mocking my stance.

"What does that mean?" I asked him as I started walking and he started next to me.

"You know what I mean. Skye, we work in a dangerous profession, like extremely dangerous. And…can you actually blame them for wanting to protect you? And your kid?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"My safety was never a problem before," I snapped.

Tripp sighed as he put a hand on my shoulder, stopping us in place, "it is now. So deal with it. You're gonna have to learn how to stay out of danger."

"I hate you when you're right," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He squeezed me back and I could feel his smile against my cheek.

"You must hate me all the time," he said, laughing against me. I pushed him off, still keeping my hands on his arms. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed again.

"Skye! Tripp!" The sound shocked us both, making us pull apart quickly. Tripp pulled his gun out and ran into the building. I did the same, following close behind him as we ran.

Tripp pointed toward a room as he walked away from me. I nodded at him as I started toward the room. I could hear faint grunts coming from the other side of the door. I whispered as loud as I could for Tripp and he came running out of the room.

_Boom_

The gunshot made me jump back and yelp out in surprise. I looked at Tripp, who had a distraught look on his face.

I kicked the door in and quickly raised my gun back up. May stood over a body, she was panting quickly and wiping off her bloody mouth. Coulson stood above a blood soaked body, his gun still pointed at it.

"Thanks for the backup," Coulson remarked. I sighed, bringing my gun back down and looking over to Tripp.

"Really thought you guys were dead." I scoffed at him, elbowing him.

"Need help?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He nodded his head no and took hold of the body, throwing it over his shoulder. May did the same and they started walking back to the front of the house.

We quickly loaded the bodies onto the zephyr and made our way home.

\---

I was sitting at the bar, staring at all of the drinks that were stacked behind it.

"Want one?" Tripp asked, chuckling a little at my seriousness. I rolled my eyes at him as I turned around to face him. "I know you do." He added.

"Just a little," I said, getting up and walking towards the couch. "But, sleeping sounds better." I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes lightly.

_Bing_

_Bing_

I sighed, getting up and looking to see who was calling me. Jemma? FaceTime?

I felt Tripp come up behind me as I pressed the accept button. I cleared my throat as she came on the screeen.

"Simmons?" I asked. She looked horrified and she was clearly hiding. But, from what? "Jemma?" I asked louder as I tapped the screen. Maybe it was frozen?

"Skye," she whispered. It was choppy and pixalted, but I know she said Skye.

"Jemma?" I yelled louder and furiously tapping the screen.

The screen went black just as Jemma screamed out. I dropped the tablet onto the floor and looked back at Tripp. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

I ran to Coulson and told him what happened. He nodded and told May to step on it.

Just let my friends be alive, please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in two because it was super long. Nasty little cliffhanger…I was feeling dubious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still suck at summaries, so…hehe yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel really bad for leaving you guys like this. (Kinda) But, I was able to get two chapters done on my way home from my birthday. So, alls good!

**Skye's POV:**

I ran to the entrance of the ship, waiting for the ramp to open. I could hear Tripp running up to me. "Skye." He said, making me turn towards him.

"Yes?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"We dont know what's in there." He said, trying to reason with me.

I shook my head no as I laughed a little. "No. My friends are in there. Mack, Jemma, hell, even Fitz."

"Just…please." He pleaded, clasping his hands together and putting them in front of his chest. Just them, Coulson ran out to the ramp, May following close behind him. They entered the doors, leaving me standing there, watching them.

I stood there, staring at the door, watching for my friends to exit. I heard Tripp clear his throat a little and I turned towards him. "It's going to be ok." He said, getting up from his seat.

"I really don't think it will be. You know? Like a gut wrenching feeling." I said, sitting down on the floor. Tripp walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Just relax." Tripp replied.

I scoffed at him, "Easier said than done."

"Skye." A voice came through over the comms. I pressed the device further into my ear. "We need you in here."

"I'm coming." I said, getting up quickly and grabbing a gun. "And don't try to stop me," I said, pointing to Tripp.

He raised his hands in defense. "Wouldn't dream of it. But, I'm coming." He said, grabbing a gun. I smiled back at him before I turned and started down the ramp.

"Skye." May said as me and Tripp came up to her. "Hydra stormed the place. Probably in search of you-know-who."

She started leading us toward the Vault. Once we reached it, she handed me the tablet, opening the door.

"You want us to watch him?" Tripp asked, crossing his arms together. May nodded at him, practically pushing me in. "Fantastic," he whispered to me as the door was being slammed shut.

I started down the steps, a shiver ran down my spine as I did. Once I reached the bottom, I pressed the button, the metal wall disappeared, reavealing Ward.

He quickly stood up, making eye contact with me immediately. "Skye."

"Hey," I said, walking over to the chair, placing the tablet down and sitting down. "What's up?"

"Not much," he said, motioning around the small cell. "Can't really go anywhere."

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes while I did. "Okay. Look," I said, standing up and coming close to the invisible barrier. "Your buddies from Hydra are here. Probably here for you."

Ward took a step forward, as close as possible. "They're here?" He asked, looking at Tripp then back at me.

"Made themselves right at home."

The door slammed open, making me jump. I turned around quickly, Tripp did the same. His eyes met mine once he realized what was happening. They started shooting at us, Tripp looked back at me, his eyes moving to the tablet.

I nodded, hoping for a distraction. I grabbed the tablet, pressing the button. I looked back at Ward, he loooed at me with confusion. He took a step forward, the barrier no longer stopping him. I sighed, dropping the tablet and reaching for my gun.

When we took one out, five more would reappear. "You're gonna have to trust me!" Ward yelled, looking at Tripp, then to me.

Tripp throwed him a gun, Ward catching it quickly. He shot out a couple quickly, grabbing me and leading me up the stairs. "All clear," he said, poking his head out. I sighed, my nerves calming. "Felt good," Ward said, twirling the gun on his finger.

"Shooting people?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"No." He replied, a smoldering smirk overcoming his face.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Guys, enough flirting!" Tripp yelled, startling me. "Places to be. Remember, Hydra?"

I nodded, walking out of the room behind Ward, Tripp following behind me. We started running, running until we had to stop.

"The lab," I whispered, once we reached it. "We can hide there." They both nodded at me, leading me into it.

I ran behind a desk, Ward followed me, squatting next to me. Tripp chose a spot across from us, staring back at Ward once we settled.

I couldn't help but stare at the clock. Five minutes. Ten. "I bet you want that drink, now?" Tripp asked me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"No kidding." Ward looked at me, his eyebrows raised, a disappointed looked embraced his face.

"Relax," I said. "I haven't. If you must know."

He rolled his eyes at me, looking anywhere but towards me.

We sat there in silence for another ten minutes, staring back at each other. That's when the lights went off. In the lab, outside of the lab, pitch black. I looked for whatever I could find, feeling on the floor for anything.

I felt something fly past my hand. I went back, felt it, and grabbed it. The grip was getting tighter on the other end, as did mine. That's when I realized, it was familiar, almost. Like, I knew this hand grip.

"Ward," I whispered as delicately as possible. I felt the other hand give me a tight squeeze again. His way of reassuring me it was him.

"I'll go," another voice said, clearly belonging to Tripp. "We're all thinking it. Someone has to turn the power back on."

"Then go," I said, trying to make out any images. I heard him shuffle as he got up. He raised his gun, walking out of the lab slowly and quietly.

Once he was gone, I let go of Wards hand, slowly peeling myself off the floor and rummaging for a flashlight. "What are you doing?" Ward asked.

"Trying to find a flashlight. What are you doing?" I asked, being pulled back down to the ground.

"No. No light." He said. I scoffed at him, crossing my arms. "Someone could see this light. And then where will we be?"

I heard the lab door hiss open, and I quickly grabbed my holstered gun, peering over the desk.

They started shooting at us. I fired off a couple rounds as Ward did. "Buddy of yours?" I asked, a little sarcasm to my tone.

"Don't know. Get me close enough."

I peered over the desk once again, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He barely missed me- "Ah." I said, slumping back down. Ward heard it too, just as our new friend probably did.

"Skye?" He asked as he kept firing.

"He just hit me in the shoulder. A flesh wound. I'll survive." I said.

I slowly felt myself drift in and out of consciousness. I heard a sound of pain, which woke me up quickly. "Ward," I asked, reaching for him with my one good arm. He picked me up gently, bringing me over to the cot.

"Where are the medical tools?" Ward asked, yelling.

I pointed over to a cabinet, containing the tools. Ward came back over, a full first aid kit in his hands. "This might hurt."

"Gee. Thanks," I said, gripping the sheets. Ward found a small flashlight, he held it over my wound and started picking at it, trying to find the bullet.

"Found it!" He all but yelled into my ear. "Sorry," he said, realizing I flinched.

He placed it onto the tray, grabbing the wide bandage and placing it over my shoulder.

I jumped off the cot, the lights switching back on once my feet hit the floor. "Tripp did it."

"We should get out of here. We're practically sitting ducks," Ward said, looking at me. I nodded, going to grab my gun.

"Let's go." We snuck out of the lab, watching our every step.

As we entered a hall, I could hear muffled voices coming from a corner. I grabbed Wards hand, stopping him from continuing.

I motioned with my eyes towards the corner of the hall, gripping Wards arm tighter. He nodded, pulling me back a little, hiding us a little better.

I stayed quiet, trying to listen in on what they were saying. I could barely make out what they mumbled, but I got it.

"He's not in the vault. Someone must have gotten to him before us," one of them said, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"No one has radioed. Someone in S.H.I.E.L.D must have gotten to him first."

I looked at Ward, who was listening in as well. "We can't stay here for ever." Ward added. I nodded, trying to come up with a way out of here. That's when I heard one of their radios go off.

I could hear the static of it, overbearing the voice that barely came through.

"Capt---been spotted---your location---" I sighed, running what was said through my mind.

"Ward, we have to move," I whispered, grabbing his hand and standing up. I pulled him along with me as I started running down the hall.

I could feel myself start to drift as we ran past them. I could hear their feet stomping on the ground as they ran after us. Suddenly, there were black spots clouding my vision. I felt as though I would pass out.

"Skye?" Ward asked, looking over to me as we continued running. I swallowed hard, trying to keep myself awake.

"Keep running!" I yelled, jolting myself awake quickly.

I stoped running, turning around to face them and quickly pull my gun out. Ward did the same, standing protectively in front of me.

He aimed his gun at them, staring them down. One of them stepped forward, looking even closer at Ward. "It's him."

The other two men took a double take, taking in Wards full face of hair, his 'prison clothes', and his stance. "My god. I didnt even recognize him."

Ward didn't care what they were saying and started shooting freely. He took all three down quickly, grabbing my hand and running down the hall as fast as possible.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked towards him, panting as we stopped running.

"Shoot."

"I would if I could, but I won't." I said, a quick smirk appearing on my face. "But, never mind that. Would you mind telling me why there is a manhunt after you?"

Ward laughed as quietly as he could, placing his hands on his hips. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What now?" I asked, looking around. Ward shrugged at me, looking around at our surroundings. "Helpful," I replied, earning a glare from him.

"Keep going," Ward finally said. I nodded, following along after him.

Ward slipped his hand into mine, pulling me along with him. I picked up my speed to match his, we ran close together down the hall.

"We need to get you out of here!" He yelled, stopping and looking around us. I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"A little to late for that," I said, noticing our hands were still intertwined. I pulled my hand away as I heard footsteps coming around the corner and I raised my gun.

Fitz came running around the corner, he jumped back when he realized I had my gun raised. He raised his hands in surrender and yelped out, "Don't shoot."

I lowered my gun as I only opened my mouth, "Jemma?" He shook his head no.

"Coulson?" Ward intersected, taking a step forward and standing in front of me. Fitz shook his head once more, placing his hands on his hips.

"May?" Once again, Fitz nodded his head no.

I leaned up against the wall, sighing, I placed a hand on my stomach. Ward leaned next to me, rubbing his hands up and down his face. "I miss this." He said, turning to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Ok, not the running for our lives part. The, team part."

I breathed in once more, pushing myself off the wall. "Fitz." I said, coldly and ignoring his glance. "What the hell is going on?" I asked. He shrugged at me, looking at grant.

"Skye." He said, narrowing his eyes at grant and then looking back at me.

I laughed awkwardly, looking at grant. "Long story. But no time to reminisce. We need to find the others and get the hell out of here." I yelled, startling both of the men -boys- in front of me.

Thats when we heard loud pounding coming from behind us. We turned around, coming face to face with them. I looked behind me, seeing a clear escape. I grabbed both Fitz and Ward, pulling them with me.

A bunch of them rounded the corner just as I reached it, making me jump back. I looked back again, seeing all the guys surrounding us on the other side.

We were trapped. And probably going to die. But, what else was new? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? Let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward smut, kinda-ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the kinda long wait. I feel bad. To be honest, I had kinda given up on this story, then I got really inspired and started writing. And, uh here!

**Wards POV:**

I heard the gunshots go off, my instincts kicking in quickly, I hurdles myself in front of Skye, shielding her from flying bullets.

Thats when I realized, no one was shooting at us, and that there were multiple bodies on the ground. I looked around us quickly, seeing no one, I grabbed Skye, pulling her away and into the nearest room.

A storage closet.

I locked it, blocked it off and had my gun ready in case. Once Skye had regained her balance, she slapped my arm and yelled, "Ward, what the hell?"

"I don't know what's going on. Sorry for wanting to protect you!" I yelled back, immediately feeling bad for yelling back. "Would you like to go out first?" I asked her, motioning towards the door.

"You- I have no words anymore." Skye found a tall bucket, placed it upside down and sat on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to stiffle my laugh, but failing terribly.

"Don't laugh! I'm exhausted, ok? All this running, and this," she said, motioning to her shoulder. I found another bucket, placed it next to her and sat down.

"Let me look."

Skye scoffed, hesitantly pulling her shoulder sleeve up. "How does it look?"

"Not bad. We should get out of here and find a real doctor to check it. And the baby."

Skye nodded, a maternal indict I assume, she raised her hand to the small of her stomach. I smiled at her, watching her hands slowly. She smiled back, not even noticing what she was doing.

"Is there anything to feel?" I asked, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"Um, no. Jemma said nothing is supposed to really happen until 12 weeks. They will start moving around a lot more. And eventually, the kicks will start at 14-16 weeks."

"That's-" I started, trailing off.

"A lot of information? Yeah, I agree." Skye laughed a little, a laugh I missed. A laugh she had in the start of all of this. Before everything. I missed it.

"Skye?" I asked, making her look up, nodding her head. "Can I?" I asked, not even having to motion to anything, she understood immediately.

"I haven't let anyone else." She admitted, her eyes sparkling that same sparkle she had in the beginning.

"It's ok. You know, if you don't want me to." I said, admiring her eye sparkle.

"No, I- I just- Ward, I don't know how to say it's ok," Skye said, leaning into me a little more.

"Oh. Well, it's pretty easy. Just say, 'it's ok with me'. And there you go."

Skye laughed once more, standing up as she did. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up and kicking some things, giving us more leg room.

She placed her hand on her stomach, taking mine and placing it on her own. I know there's not supposed to be something intimate right now, but couldn't help but feel, full.

Like, I was fulfilled. Like everything would be ok. I knew that was just me, but I couldn't help but think Skye felt fulfilled too. I saw the sparkle in her eyes, the sound of her laugh. I haven't seen or heard those things on a while, and I missed them.

Skye looked up at me, noticing my staring. I smiled at her, feeling her warms hands against mine. She pulled her hands away from mine and wrapped them around my neck.

On instinct, I wrapped my arms around her waist, staring into her eyes the entire time.

She raised herself on her tipi toes, leaned into me, and completely caught me off guard. What was supposed to be a small moment, turned into her kissing me.

I don't know how it happened. No idea, really. It just did. I deepened the kiss, feeling her lips on mine.

I heard the gunshot, making me and Skye jump back. "Skye, are you hurt?" A voice yelled from outside the door. Skye moved all of the stuff blocking the door out of the way, opened it to reaver Coulson.

"Im fine." She said, looking at his pointed gun. "Alive."

"We though you were taken by someone. Sorry. Fitz said that you were there the next second and gone the next." He said, walking away, me and Skye folllowing him.

"So, anyone know why these people are here?" Coulson asked, standing in the middle of all of us. I saw May, Fitz, Tripp, and Jemma. They were all ok.

"They're after him," Skye chimed in, pointing towards me. "But, anyone want to fill me in on where most of you where?"

Everyone bust out their long stories. Skye yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Tripp was getting the power on, May and Coulson disappeared, where was Jemma?"

"I was…later, ok?" She said, concerning everyone even more.

"Ok. What now?" Skye asked, looking at everyone.

"We have to get them out of here," May said, looking at Coulson.

"I agree!" Fitz and Simmons chimed in, at the same time.

"Stink bombs?" Tripp inquired, looking for approval.

"Ward? Have anything to say?" Coulson asked, looking at me.

"Give them what they want?" He suggested. Everyone in the circle looked around, their eyes landing on Skye.

"Ward, that's you." She said. "They want you."

"I'm aware of that. But, with me, they will leave."

Skye looked like she would lose it. She walked away, leaning up against the wall. Everyone looked away as I went up to her. "Skye?"

"I can't. This is flipping ridiculous! Are we really going to hand him over?" Skye asked, looking to everyone.

"Since when did you start defending him?" Fitz asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Huh?"

"Lately, things have changed a little. So, I feel it's a little stupid to give him up. Sorry if you don't like that." Skye remarked.

Fitz scoffed, looking away from everyone and waving his hands in the air. "I don't like him at all! But, ya know, whatever," he said, his accent complementing his choice of words.

While everyone was fighting, I managed to grab Skye and pull her away, so we could talk privately. 

"What are you doing?" she asked me, the sparkle in her eyes still sparkling. I knew what I had to do, but I didnt want to. Of course I didn't want to, if I could save Skye, I would do whatever.

"I'm going to surrender. I have a tracker in my boot. The best hacker I know is standing right in front of me. All of you figure out how to get me back. Ok?" I asked gently, rubbing her arm. 

Skye nodded, understanding and giving me an earpiece. "Hide it until you can talk, ok?" She asked me. I nodded, taking it from her and hiding it in my pocket. 

"I'll be fine. Just find me."

Skye nodded. I could see her trying to hold back her tears. "Just- just don't die. And don't slip back, not now." She demanded, taking hold of my hand. 

I laughed a little, clutching her hand. "I'll do my best." She let a single tear fall, but, before it could reach her mouth, I wiped it away. 

I lifted her chin up, leaned in and kissed her softly. I pulled away a little, whispering inbetween us, "I'll be fine. Just find me." 

I slowly pulled away, turning around and started walking away. "Ward?" She asked, stopping me, making me turn around. "Don't die. I'll kill you if you do." I laughed a little, turning back around a continued walking. 

I knew what I was doing was right. I've wanted to do something like this for a long time. Sacrifice myself for the greater good. Except now, there was more on the line. So much more. More than just my feelings, another person who has feelings. 

Someone who's not even on this earth yet, and somehow, I'm already in love with that person. 

I have to remember, I can't put myself first, not yet. Skye and that kid, they are everything. And I will be damned if I die. 

I wont let it happen. Not yet, anyways.

"Hey guys!" I yelled startling all of them. They all relaxed when they saw me. "Yeah, I escaped." 

They all cheered, handing me a fresh pair of clothes and a beer. We walked to the small plane they had, boarded and took off. 

The entire time, I just wish Skye was here, right next to me. But, she's needed there, I know she can find me. I have utter faith in her, I can't describe it. I know what she's capable of, she can find me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who liked the smut? I did. I know this is kinda, eh. But, I had an idea and wanted to get it together. And, in the end, I really liked it. So, here. Hope ya liked!

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think of that cliffhanger? I know I loved it!
> 
> -Lily


End file.
